where?
by Mabelton Lynn Pines
Summary: Rated T because I'm worried. Danny gets captured by General W.R. Monger and meats Susan, Bob, Dr. Cockroach and Link. Will his secret be reveled, will Dr. Cockroach experiment on Danny? (up for adoption)
1. where?

**Me: Hey guys this might be a stupid crossover but I'm board so here it is.**

 **Danny: I don't think is stupid.**

 **Me: Thanks and it's based off the movie Monsters vs. Aliens not the show because the show is just stupid.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or Monsters vs Aliens.**

* * *

Danny's POV

Dang it I forgot to study. Mr. Lancer passed out a math test to each of the students. I got to get out of this.

"BEWARE!" I heard from outside the class. Yes yes yes this is perfect. I raised my hand knocking off a few papers but who really cares.

"Yes Mr. Fenton" he raised his eyebrow at me.

"I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!" I yelled quickly. Mr. Lancer just rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead"

I jumped up and ran out of the room tripping on the way out.

Time skip

* * *

"STOP RUNNING ERR… FLYING, WE'V ALREADY LEFT TOWN, and I'm pretty sure they're not so fond of ghost, not like Amity Park was ether" I said to myself. We must have been a state away from Amity by now and the sun was starting to set. My parents are so going to kill me.

I finally got close enough to just suck the box ghost in the thermos because I'm sick of this.

"Finally! Haha" I danced around for a little bit before something was shot into my back.

"ow what the-" I turned around and pulled out a… tranquilizer dart. Oh crap. Everything started to get fuzzy. Stay awake Fenton come on. I put my hand on my head and flew down to the ground. I staggered around trying not to fall. A strange man with a jetpack flew up to me.

"What are… you doing" I asked finally shakeing the sleep off.

"No effect? These things should be max effect" he said looking at .the empty tranquilizer. I flew up about a foot off the ground, my eyes were glowing a ghostly green.

"I said what are you doing" I formed an ecto-ball in my hand threatening the man.

"You don't want to do that" an army came out of nowhere, out of windows and around the corner of houses.

"You think I'm scared" my eyes only grew brighter. Geez Danny control yourself. Don't be like him. I tried to control my anger but I couldn't I-I just want to be left alone.

"Fire fire fire!" the tranquilizers came hurdling at me. I put my hands to gather and pulled them apart creating a green shield. I let out an evil laugh, my eye twitched as a large smile crept on to my face. I let the shield fade and shot glowing green balls at the men.

"Ha ha this is fun" then my smile disappeared and my eyes grew wide. I put my hands on my head.

"No no no, this is wrong. I don't want this" I looked at my hand in fear as I saw an ecto-ball forming, not realizing 3 tranquilizers were jabbed into my side, 8 were on my back, 5 on my other side and a painful amount was jabbed into my stomach and chest. I dropped to my knees and everything went dark.

Time skip

* * *

"Ugh what happened" I asked myself. My back is killing me, what am I lying on metal?" When I opened my eyes and sat up and it turned out I was laying on a gray titanium floor. I put my hand on my head to try to get rid of the sharp pain shooting behind my eye.

"Ahh" when the pain finally went away I looked around me. The room I was in was humongous. All the walls were slanted and had lights running up them.

"Ok, I'm in a room that is gray so it can't be the guys in white... who am I kidding ether way I'm so going to get dissected. I'M TO YOUNG TO BE DISSECTED!" I panicked. When I get stressed or scared it helps to say my thoughts out loud. I stood up ignoring my aching chest. I paced back and forth and I looked like a car hit me, my hair was messy and my suit was ripped with discolored ectoplasm leaking out.

"They're going cut into me like they do to frogs in school, I understand why Sam has a problem with it now" I started to get jittery from all the stress I was under. I thought I heard some whispering in the corner but I'm so scared I was probably was imagining it.

"This week has been so crappy. If they are going to dissect me, which I would end up getting out of it somehow but this would be the fourth time this week being almost dissected" I clutched my hair wanting to just rip it out. I was startled when a pile of glowing green slop was plopped on a table but the weird thing was the BIG table right next to it. It scared me so much I shot an ecto-blast at it only to be zapped.

"AHH what" I felt a metal color locked around my neck.

"I CAN'T GET A BRAKE!" I yelled and ran over to the wall and charged up an ecto-ball and punched it into the wall repeatedly ignoring the painful shock. I eventually couldn't take it anymore and I collapsed onto my knees and sliding my head on the wall on the way down. I closed my eyes refusing to lose it.

"If you don't calm down their going to put you in a complete isolation room" I heard from behind me. I turned around in battle position and charged another ecto-ball until felt that oh so familiar feeling only it got worse. I let the ecto-ball fade and grabbed the color and winced.

"AHH STOP STOP PLEASE I'LL STOP!" I screamed and dropped to my knees instantly. It still hasn't stopped so I fell to my side and curled up. When it did stop I was breathing heavily. Then I saw... an alligator person run over to see if I was alright.

* * *

 **there you go the first chapter please review.**


	2. Get to know them

**Me: Chapter 2. Oh and Danny? You'll feel pain in this chapter.**

 **Danny: Why… why do you hate me? I was nice to you and this is what I get just… why?**

 **Me: Because I'm evil and I love to see you in pain.**

 **Danny: (hides in a cough) insane.**

 **Me: Whatever Danny I'll just have to make you insane.**

 **Danny: Oh crap.**

* * *

"Back off... What are you?" I asked sitting up.

"Rude" is all he said. Then a cockroach ran up to me only the thing was the size of a human.

"Why would you be dissected you just look like a normal teen. How old are you, 14?" he asked. I was about to answer but than a blue blur flung onto the wall and fell off.

"I'm Bob" it said. Oh my God, it talks.

 **(ok for some reson it wont say doctor Cockroach with the shorted vershion and so thats why i will put it as doctor insted of Dr)**

"Oh yea I almost forgot introductions. I'm this is Link and you know Bob" doctor Cochroach said but was interrupted by a large door that opened. A giant girl with white shoulder length hair walked into the room. I stood there in awe... giants are real?

"And this is Susan" he gestured to her. She bent down closer to me but I fell on my butt and scooted back in fear.

"Don't worry I don't bite" she said. Ok ok ok this is not strange it's normal to see cockroaches and alligators blobs of blue and giant lady's...

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND... oh I get it I'm having another mental break down… I'm going to snap out of it with Jazz shaking me and screaming DANNY SNAP OUT OF IT! Haha… THIS IS NOT OK!" I twitched.

"Ok… We have a few questions for you" doctor Cockroach said grabbing a note book out of his lab coat. I sat there in silence and started to calm down.

"Why are you here, you just look like a normal teen?" Susan said lying down on her belly.

"And why were you worrying about being dissected" doctor cockroach added.

"Umm I-I am actually a umm ghost" I stuttered.

"A ghost dissection, that would be fascinating" doctor cockroach whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh I just thought you threw up on yourself" Link said gesturing to my chest.

"What do you mean…" I looked down to my chest. "Oh no no it's not healing. This is bad" I said lightly touching my chest and cringing.

"Oh I have a question. What is your name" Bob interrupted.

"D-Danny" I said looking at my injury.

"No not that, what do people scream when they see you like, LOOK OUT IT'S…" Bob asked.

"Danny Phantom, which is my super hero name but most of the time I get Invso-Bill, ghost boy or more common by my enemies the Haf-" I put my hand over my mouth. If I say hafa they might ask why and that would be bad.

"Super hero? For where?" Susan asked.

"Amity Park" I said.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry so I'm going to go eat" Link pointed over to the food sitting on the table.

"They all stopped paying attention to me, thank god, and ran over to the food. I slowly got up avoiding any contact to my chest and walked over to the table.

"Yours is right there" doctor cockroach pointed to the glowing green slop on the table. I walked over to it and stared at it.

"specifically made for ghosts" he added. I poked at it with the fork and sat down. Is this even food?

"What would happen if a human consumed this" I asked. doctor cockroch looked at it.

"Theyed probably have an agonizingly long and painful death" he said in matter of faculty. I got pail and stood up.

"You know what I'm not that hungry" I walked over to a corner, sat down on the ground facing away from everyone and examined my chest.

* * *

Susan's POV

"I have a strange feeling about this guy" cockroach said while eating a can.

"Oh come on give him a brake, he's new" I said scooping up my food.

"I like him. He even has a cool name unlike _Susan_ did when she first got here" Bob said.

"He's hiding something I know it and if it's possible to dissect ghosts, we could learn so much from him" Cockroach said putting his hand down on the table.

"You're not going to be dissecting anyone, he's just a kid" I gestured to the boy in the corner.

"Susan, he's a ghost do you realize ghosts can be hundreds of years old" Cockroach argued.

"But what if he's not" I set my fork down.

"Here let's find out," Link turned around to the boy "HEY HOW OLD ARE YOU!" Link yelled over to Danny. Danny didn't look over to us.

"14!" he yelled.

"No we mean your age you have been around and how long you have been dead!" cockroach said.

"Umm I'm 14, I have been on this world for 14 years in all!" he said back not paying any attention to us.

"So you have been dead for a year at most?" he asked the Danny.

"You could say that" he whispered loud enough for us to hear. "Ouch" he pulled his hand away from his chest.

"Hey it looks like he's hurt, you should help him" I whispered to Cockroach.

"Susan I am a mad scientist not a medical doctor" he protested.

"I don't know, maybe you might find out something from him by helping him out" I persuaded him. He sat there and thought for a second.

"Maybe I can get a blood sample because his ectoplasm looks weird and I bet his secret has something to do with that" he said excitedly. We all got up following Cockroach to Danny who was facing the wall.

* * *

Danny's POV

"Daniel, we can help you" I heard from behind me.

"Please, call me Danny and I don't need help I'm fine" I said coldly trying to stop the bleeding.

"Danny you're going to bleed out sooner or later if you don't get some help" I hate to admit it but he's right if my healing is down I'm left with the regular human healing speed. I groaned "fine" I turned around facing him and his friends.

"Ok let's see it" he kneeled down. I slowly un zipped my suit to show a LONG gash from my shoulder all the way to my hip and I have no idea how it happened ether. They all gasped, looked sacred and interested at the same time, Susan looked concerned and a little sick and Link covered Bob's eye. The ectoplasm had red swirls in it but there was more ectoplasm than anything.

"My god how are you even staying sane right now. This is just… indescribable" doctor cockroach said approaching me. He lightly touched it, I winced.

"Ok I'm going to grab some wrap, it's all we can do for today but tomorrow I should have the right equipment because I left it in my room" he said digging into his pocket and pulling out wrap. He untwined it and stopped before he started to wrap me.

"This might hurt" he said and continued as soon as it touched my injury I felt pain. My fists clinched and I pressed my head against the wall.

"AHHHhhh" I screamed.

* * *

Susan's POV

We sat and watched as Cockroach finally started to wrap the kid up, it looked so painful.

"AHHHhhh" he screamed. We all winced, that's got to hurt. Once he was done Danny looked exhausted so he rested his head on the wall shut his eyes and took a deep breath… wait breath? Cockroach walked to the other side of the large room and we followed.

"Did you see all those scars" he said.

"I know Danny did say he was a hero so it could have been from that" I suggested.

"Well yea but what happened. What could cause that much scaring and he breathes… ghosts aren't supposed to breath!" he yelled inside of a whisper.

"MONSTERS BACK TO YOUR CELLS" we heard and walked into the rooms that opened up. I looked back at Danny and smiled.

* * *

 **Me: ok next chapter will be about Danny's orientation.**

 **Danny: you're a jerk you know that.**

 **Me: mwahahahaha (that's an evil laugh if you can't tell)**


	3. orientation

**Me: Here is chapter 3 I'm going to try to post every week but no promises.**

 **Danny: ok nothing to bad is going to happen in this chapter… right?**

 **Me: you'll have to read and find out, except you Danny you have to live it.**

 **Danny: o_o**

 **Me: oh and sorry it's REALLY short but this is just the orientation and I want to start clean on the next chapter.**

* * *

Faith means living with uncertainty - feeling your way through life, letting your heart guide you like a lantern in the dark.

 **-Dan Millman**

* * *

Danny's POV

The man approached me… Wait that's the man that captured me. I stood up slowly supporting myself on the wall and holding my wound.

"What do you want" I said with annoyance.

"The name is General W.R. Monger. I'm in charge of this facility. Now, follow me It is time for your orientation" The General said.

"Why should I? You took me away from my home and family" I said instantly regretting I did.

"Umm ghosts don't have families, anyways just come with me" he led me to a huge opening and I stepped onto a platform and the door shut behind us as it started to move.

"Many years ago, it was decided that the public could not handle the truth about monsters, so the government convinced the world monsters were stuff of myth and legend and then locked them in this facility" he said. The platform moved by some scientists writing things down on a clip board.

"Great this is exactly what I was trying to avoid being examined by scientists and locked away" I said to myself but I'm pretty sure the General heard it to but he didn't bring it up. We past one cell that had link.

"4, 5- 122, 123. Yea that's right don't mess with me" we pasted that cell and went on to Doctor Cockroach's cell.

"Ahh Daniel, I know you're hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is. Oh and how is that cut doing" Doctor Cockroach said and it kind of reminded me of vlad. we went on to Bobs cell. He said nothing he just bounced a ball around in his cell. We went on to Susan's cell.

"Hey Danny I'll see you tomorrow and hopefully we can get you all fixed up" she said smiling we finally came to a stop in front of a door.

"How long will I be here?" I asked.

"Indefinitely" he said in matter of faculty.

"Will I ever see anybody from my home again?" I asked.

"No" he said quickly.

"Am I allowed to call anyone" I asked.

"Negative and who are you going to call anyway. It's not like you have a family… do you?" he asked getting wary of me.

"What… of course not, pfft but I have friends" I said willing to do anything to get him to stop wondering.

"Anyway what name do you go by we have heard many names but we don't know which one is your real name" he said.

"I prefer Danny Phantom" I scowled at the General and crossed my arms.

"Oh and we decorated your cell so you won't go all psycho like you did before." the door opened and I saw a picture of the ghost zone. I hate the ghost zone.

"Yay" I said with a frown and a butt load of sarcasm. The platform moved into the cell and the door closed. Right before the door closed he turned sideways.

"We will also run a few tests on you because your system flushed the tranquilizers out of your body fast" the door shut and my face went pail.

"Aghh They are going to experiment on me. This day just gets better and better" I yelled frustratingly.

"I wonder what my family is going to do once they realize I'm gone… wait I know, blame the ghost boy because he's gone to. Maybe, just maybe I should tell them that… maybe they'll let me out but if that doesn't work then what?" I wondered to myself.

"And Doctor Cockroach is onto me and he mentioned something about dissecting me and… I'm screwed" I said. I laid down avoiding any contact to my injury. I shut my eyes but didn't go to sleep I just laid there till the darkness took over.

* * *

 **Me: sup I would have updated sooner but I was too busy fangirling about the new episode of Gravity falls thats coming out and to any of you fallers out there tomorrow is Alex Hirsch's b-day and don't forget his twin sister Ariel.**

 **Danny: Gravity Falls? What is that?**

 **Me: you never heard of Gravity Falls… I hate you.**


	4. emotions

**Me: Hi guys, ok I might post 1 more chapter before I go to Florida but after July 2** **nd** **I'm not allowed to bring my computer to Florida and we will be there for a week but I might use the 14 hour drive to write. So if I don't post on time don't freak out.**

 **Danny: yes don't freak out. She is saying if you don't hear from her for a long time she is fine so nobody go looking for her if she goes missing.**

 **Me: what are you implying.**

 **Danny: nothing! I'm not up to anything. It's not like I'm going to strand you in the ghost zone or anything.**

 **Me: okkkk… (Nervously glances at Danny) I'm only going for a week, so at most I won't post for two weeks or if I get my writing done early I might post it on time. If you don't hear from me for more than that somebody interrogate Danny and avenge me.**

 **Danny: you are driving me insane so what do you expect. (His eyes flash red)**

 **Me: that's it you're getting it. Good luck in MY story Danny.**

 **EDIT: please please please vote on my poll or I am not going to update any time soon.**

* * *

My imagination completely controls me, and forever feeds the fire that burns with dark red light in my heart by bringing me the best dreams. I've always had a wild imagination, a big heart and a tortured soul so I feel that dark fantasy, love and horror are in my blood.

 **Kim Elizabeth**

* * *

Danny's POV

The morning wasn't so bad I got up only to collapse, my chest hurts, the room I was in pushed my into the same room I was in before and so now I'm sitting on the floor in the big room I was in last night.

"So did the bandages hold though the night" Doctor Cockroach asked from behind me. I slowly got up using the wall for support and leaned myself on it.

"Yea" I said trying to take a step towards him but I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me and fell. He had a bag about the size of a toaster. (Don't ask me why I used toaster, I don't know) "What the heck do you have in there" I asked propping myself up with my arms.

"Things that can help you" he muttered something else but it was to quite for me to hear. I heard another conversation going on and looked on the other side of the room. Susan and bob were talking about something as they walked closer.

* * *

Susan's POV

"And the jello still hasn't called me. Maybe love isn't for me" Bob said.

"Oh Bob I'm sure there's someone out there for you" I said trying to cheer Bob up.

"No. you have love but I don't" Bob said.

"No Bob, not anymore remember" I said referring to Derik.

"Oh right. What about that new monster, he looks kind of like you. Only he is a boy, he is small, has green eyes and he's a ghost" Bob said.

"Bob, I am like 10 years older than him. He is 14, no chance" I said.

"But Cockroach said he could be around for hundreds of years so I don't think age matters for him" Bob explained. Wait Bob has a point; age most likely doesn't matter for him. I can't believe _Bob_ was the one that realized that. I am still not so sure about Danny. We finally approached Danny and Cockroach.

* * *

Danny's POV

"How's it going Danny" Susan asked bending down to get closer.

"Umm not so great considering I'm on the ground and I can't stand" I said back to her. Bob came between me and Susan.

"Look what's happening here. You guys are going to be great together" he said. I looked at him in confusion.

"Umm what?" I asked. Doctor Cockroach walked up to Bob.

"Bob he doesn't understand what love is, he is a ghost" he intervened.

"Hey I know what love is, I don't really understand it, nobody dose" I said propping myself up with my arm.

"You are a ghost. Ghost doesn't have emotions" doctor Cockroach said.

"Yes they do" I argued.

"No, I'm pretty sure they don't" he said.

"YES I DO, I HAVE EMOSHIONS!" I yelled.

"NO FOR THE LAST TIME GHOSTS DON'T HAVE EMOSHIONS. THET'ER JUST WHAT IS LEFT WHEN SOMEONE DIES. J-JUST ECTOPLASM, NO HUMAN. GHOSTS DON'T HAVE FRINDS OR FAMILY. YOU ARE JUST A WORTHLESS LAB EXPARIMINT-!" doctor Cockroach was interrupted.

"SHUT UP! Just… shut, up" I yelled to get him to stop. I was sitting up and rested my face into my hands. "Please stop talking" I said into my hand and cried lightly. I tried to be strong but everything that has happened in the past week… I just can't take it anymore. Susan was speechless bob was staring at me Link just heard yelling and came over and Cockroach was confused.

"B-but I don't understand" doctor Cockroach said.

"What just happened" Link asked. Susan grabbed Bob and Link and walked away.

"I feel everything happiness, sadness… despair, loneliness" I said quietly.

"I-I… how" he asked me.

"Can you just get to helping me please because I can feel pain as well" I asked. He walked over to his bag.

* * *

Doctor Cockroach's POV (only for like 3 sentences)

How can he feel, he is a ghost. I grabbed peroxide, Sutures (stitches) and a small device about the size of a penny. I walked over to Daniel and set everything down except the small device I kept in my hand (which is called G.M. for ghost monitor and I know it's not very creative but I could _not_ write at all, so no flames)

* * *

Danny's POV

"What are you going to do" I asked.

"I am going to stitch you up and umm… sorry about what happened earlier sometimes science is easier for me to understand. It- it just confused me but how do you feel emotions" doctor Cockroach asked. I looked nervous even thou I tried to hide it. (This is the part of the story where I sat there and stared at the computer screen for about 20 minutes)

"Umm… I don't know. Is it going to hurt" I asked. He looked at him with boredom.

"It depends" he said.

"It depends on what" I asked.

"If you're going tell me the truth" I looked at him wide eyed and a little disgusted.

"So you're saying if I don't tell you how I can feel emotions you'll hurt me intentionally" I said with a hint of fear.

"Yes that is what I am saying" he said.

"But I don't know" I said in a little panic.

"Daniel, we both know you are lying" he said putting a pair of gloves on and picking up a needle.

"You wouldn't" I backed up.

"Oh, I'm afraid I would" he said getting closer.

* * *

 **Me: ok it is up to you guys I was leaning on not having feelings between Susan and Danny but you guys might be into the crap (which I think no but whatever you guy want) and Should I describe the painful experience in the next chapter or…**

 **Danny: NO! As long as you don't describe it I won't feel it please guys please don't say yes.**

 **Me: let them decide, Danny's fate is in your hands and I happen to be that person that writes at the last minute so I am happy I got this done in time. Oh and 'DaniFenton7thGradePhantom' is writing a monsters vs. aliens and Danny phantom crossover as well, it's not up yet but just wanted to let you guys know.**

 **Danny: I hate you I hate you I hate you. If you leave it up to the readers, you know they love my pain to, well most of them, but-**

 **Me:*puts in head phones and plays Beartooth- 'Me in my own head' with volume all the way up* I'M SORRY I CANT HEAR YOU!**


	5. transformation

**Me: yay chapter 5. Can't wait to leave for Florida but we are getting up early so we can sleep most of the ride. (By getting up early I mean not going to sleep at all) super tired right now because I slept for 3 hours last night and I have to stay up till 3 in the morning. I asked my friend to wake me up if I fall asleep which I happen to get a bit duloshionl when I am tired.**

 **Danny: please leave me alone. Just go to sleep and end this nightmare.**

 **Me: but I like messing with you and I want to sleep but I refuse to.**

 **Danny: you are crazy and need help.**

 **Me: I know. Do you not realize that I'm technically talking to myself right now and you are not real.**

 **Danny: hurtful! And that is not true!**

 **Me: I'm going to take videos every hour because when I stay up late I won't remember the last few hours before I went to bed. (I can stay up for a long time when I am aloud) one time I watched the sun rise… then I woke up on the kitchen floor.**

* * *

Death is the most beautiful truth and the most painless journey towards the eternity.  
It's the only friend which never has any expectations in return to the most beautiful gift to us,  
freedom from the greedy world.

 _-_ Aishwarya Srivastava

* * *

Danny's POV

He came closer with the needle. He had an evil grin on his face.

"WAIT PLEASE! What will Susan think" I asked. He paused and thought for a moment.

"Science is more important right now, Susan will forgive me _if_ she ever finds out but you are not to tell her" he said to me.

"Are you kidding, if you hurt me I'm going to scream it to the world" I said still sitting on the ground

"Well, trust me you won't say anything to her. She is busy right now so she won't be listening to your screams" he said.

"Then I will tell her after" I said back. He murmured something like he was doubting it.

"Tell me. How do you feel" he asked me. This is not happening please someone help.

"I-I don't know" I said. He came closer.

"You're lying" he said with a scowl.

"How do you know that" I said getting ticked off.

"You stuttered and your eyes flash blue when you do" he simple said. Do they really do that? I need to start wherein sun glasses. "What are you hiding, you're different… special. Just tell me what makes you so special Daniel" he said easing up a little bit.

"I'm not special, I am just a ghost" I said attempting to hide my eyes but he moved my hands out of the way.

"That's it!" he said and lowered the needle to my chest. I didn't know exactly what he was doing down there but it hurt like heck. (See how I am not trashy and I didn't put a bad word… magic)

"STOP STOP!" I yelled. Nobody was in the room to help. The pain got more and more intense.

"You can make it stop just tell me everything and don't hide your eyes or I'm going to assume it's a lie" he said not looking up from what he was doing. I stayed strong for about 2 minutes…

"OK OK, YES I AM SPESHEL JUST STOP!" I screamed. He pulled away FINALLY.

"Tell me everything" he asked.

"I have friends and family and… and" I stopped trying to catch my breath.

"TELL ME DANIEL!" he encouraged.

"I can't" I said on the verge of an anxiety attack when he went back to whatever he was doing before. "I NEVER DIED!" I yelled. He looked astonished and I looked worn out.

"What do you mean" he looked like a person who was reading a great fanfiction and was left A STUPID CLIFFHANGER!

* * *

Doctor cockroach's POV (here is an idea from Princessbinas)

Not dead? He is a ghost right?

"Daniel, I don't understand" I asked him. He was woozy, I could tell.

"Umm… 52" he slurred. He was confused.

"No Daniel, listen to me very carefully. Tell me what you mean by you never dying" I asked like he didn't speak English.

"Wow! How did that gaping hole get there" he asked himself and poked his torso. This would be funny right now if I didn't need him conscious. He started to close his eyes and drift to a land of wonders or horrors. When he lost conscious something started to happen. A white halo formed around Daniel and spread its self apart turning his ripped up jumpsuit into a not so ripped up red and white t-shirt and baggie jeans. His white matted hair turned into black matted hair and all the green turned red… well most of it.

"Oh my. He's human?" I asked myself. I can't believe I did that to a 14 year old human boy.

* * *

 **Me: sorry it's really short I want to leave you on a cliffy before I leave and I am really really sleepy now. 52! (I fell asleep in the living room and about 6 people were looking for me when they did I was like half way under the table)**

 **Danny: I can't even look at you. I think I'm going to be sick.**

 **Me: AHH RAINBOW UNICORNS ARE AFTER THE CHEESE *falls over bringing laptop with me***

 **Danny: is anyone getting a familiar feeling here?**


	6. tattle tale

**Me: I'm back!**

 **Danny: yay…T_T**

 **Me: did you miss me, admit it you missed me.**

 **Danny: hardly… this is the worst part of the story, the reaction.**

 **Me: oh come on, you can't tell me you don't like any of it.**

 **Danny: I hate you.**

 **Me: sure you do.**

* * *

"We're all but broken men searching for meaning in a twisted maze which is called the world."

\- Eddie

* * *

Doctor Cockroach POV

He lied; I knew there was something off about him. This is the biggest brake though I have ever had, half human half ghost. How is that possible… amazing. I should probably finish fixing him up. I bent down to his stomach and placed the G.M. inside of his cut and began stitching him up.

Maybe I could dissect him, that would be amazing but Susan will murder me and he is just 14. Aren't blood and ectoplasm complete opposites… how can they both be in the same vessel and not be affecting it. I finished up and cleaned the blood and the small amount of ectoplasm that remained off. I pulled his shirt back down and went to the boys head.

"I wonder" I opened one eye on Daniel, it was blue. I took his temperature and it was 77 degrees, extremely low for a human but way to high for a ghost. I grabbed his wrist and felt the pulse, it wasn't very strong but it was there. I grabbed I strand of his hair, it was black… does ectoplasm turn things to the completely opposite color. He started to move around most likely from a nightmare. I moved out of the way quickly. He turned to his side and squeezed his eyes shut, his breathing accelerated as well. He clenched his fists and accidently elbowed his wound. He sprung up and put pressure on his wound.

* * *

Danny's POV

"AHH ouch" I screamed I looked up at doctor Cockroach. "I'm telling Susan and there is nothing you can do about it, now that you stitched me up already" I said. He just stood there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "What are you smiling about" I asked.

"You won't be telling Susan anything about this" he said back.

"Oh yes I will" I giving him the death stare.

"Not if you want to keep your secret" he gestured to me. I looked down at my clothes and pulled my hair where I could see the color of it. My face went pale.

"Oh no!" I said scrambling to get to my feet.

"Half human? Tell me how did this happen or I will tell the government and they will dissect first and ask questions never" he said. I finally got to my feet but I got up to quickly and felt dizzy. I shook it off.

"Ok ok I'll tell you umm… I fell off a cliff?" I said like it was a question.

"Y-you fell… off a cliff" he said not buying it.

"Yea I grabbed my body when I died and now I am half human and ghost" I said smiling.

"You do know your eyes still flash only it flashes green right" he said raizing his eye brow.

"…" I didn't know what to say.

"General!" he called.

"Ok ok ok I will tell you the truth…" I said.

"All of it. The whole story" he said.

"I-I umm I was down in my parents lab, they're ghost hunters and go by this rule that all ghosts are evil. Anyway they built a portal to a world unseen, the ghost zone; it didn't work so they just gave up. My friends dared me to go into it so I put on a jump suit and walked into it but I umm… I tripped over a wire and accidently pressed the on button that my parents put _inside_ the portal. I was shocked and I don't understand exactly what happened, if I had ectoplasm fused in my DNA or if I half died. all I know is it was so painful" I shivered.

"Show me where you got electrocuted" he asked. I walked over to him and showed him my hand he grabbed my wrist and examined the scar.

"It doesn't look as bad as it actually was" I said. He looked up with a curious face.

"What happened after that, like how did you keep it a secret" he asked. I sighed frustratingly.

"Can I just calm down for a minute please" I asked he seemed egger.

"No" he said.

"Fine. After it happened my friends were there so they helped me up. I heard my mom call for me and I looked at my form. I was a ghost I thought I died but last minute before my mom came down I changed back to human. I couldn't really control my ghost powers and I was deciding on if I should tell my parents or not… it's really hard for you to understand if I try to explain it" I sighed.

"Well I could probably make a machine that allows me to see your memories" he said.

"Oh no, no way am I letting you look at my memories" I crossed my arms.

"Fine" he said. I herd Susan call doctor Cockroach. I have to change back. I shut my eyes and concentrated on being human. It was a lot harder than normal but it worked, maybe it's the collar?

"Hey Danny, Cockroach can you help Bob he is stuck in the vent" she asked.

"Sure thing" he said back.

Doctor cockroach's POV (later that night)

"All done now time to sneak into Daniels room and find out what happened" I said to myself. I grabbed the small machine that will allow me to look at his memories and hopped into the vent. Once I got in I crawled around and found his room. I hopped out and walked over to Daniel.

"Time to see what you couldn't explain" I said and hooked Daniel up to the machine. I gently put a helmet on him and watched the screen.

* * *

 **Me: DUN DUN DUN**

 **Danny: that is an invasion of my privacy.**

 **Me: I know**

 **Danny: everything about you is scary especially the music you listen to. It really freaks me out!**

 **Me: oh come on name one scary song I listen to**

 **Danny: Clowns (can you see me now)**

 **Me: that is not scary**

 **Danny: wolf in sheep's clothing**

 **Me: that's not scary, that's just aggressive**

 **Danny: insanity**

 **Me: that one is a little creepy but I like it and I have listened to creepier.**

 **Danny: but the scariest thing about you is 'Where?'**

 **Me: my imagination controls me. This is what I day dream about only more intense.**

 **Danny: poor poor child**


	7. sorry

Me: Hey guys, this is not good news for you but I have lost interest in this story. I have tried to write this but I kept banging my head on the desk yelling "useless! Retarded! Brain!" so I have decided to put it up for adoption.

Danny: you want to get rid of me!

Me: Danny it's not you it's me but mostly my brain… sorry *bursts out in tears* I said I would try to finish this but I have a lot of things going on right now!

Danny: I can see that I am unwanted here.

Me: if you want to adopt just pm me and I can send you the story though DocX and you can change whatever you want. Again SORRY! : (


End file.
